


Missing You

by lunalikespace



Series: Emilena [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, but like not really, sorta angsty??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: Tracer and Emily miss each other when they're apart.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Series: Emilena [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> CEO of unoriginal titles

Emily inhaled deeply and wrapped her arms around Lena’s jacket. The leather had warmed up to her touch and the fur lining on the inside was soft against her skin. It still smelled like her—gunpowder from the fighting, her vanilla perfume, and coffee that she's constantly drinking when she’s out working. She chuckled softly to herself when she noticed the coffee stain on the inside and distantly thought maybe she should buy Lena a new one. It had been worn nearly everyday and she noted the small tears scattered over it. Emily shuddered when she thought about how many times Lena had been shot at in that jacket. She had to stop herself before she lost herself going down that road, especially when the hero herself wasn’t present. 

The queen size bed was big and comfortable, but not when Lena was gone. It felt far too empty for just one person. Emily laid down on her side, though she supposed it didn’t matter right now. She held the jacket to her chest, where she wished she could’ve been holding her girlfriend. 

Of course, she knew Lena—Tracer—was doing important work. She was saving lives. And, of course, Emily was beyond proud of that. But that didn’t mean she missed her any less. 

She wished Lena was here, with her. They would make dinner together, something tasty and delicious, and eat sitting across from each other at their small kitchen table. Lena, the goofball she is, would’ve lit a candle and placed it in the middle of the table. When they finished, she would’ve swooped Emily up and blinked around their apartment with her chronal accelerator, smiling and laughing. The night would’ve ended with Lena dropping Emily onto the soft bed, giggling, and then jumping down next to her. 

Emily pouted to herself. She wished so deeply for Lena to come home. All she had to comfort herself was her worn out leather jacket. She smiled, thought, for it smelled like Lena, like home. 

Somewhere in the world, Tracer was finally entering the small motel room Overwatch had put her up in. It was a very small motel, out in the middle of nowhere, far enough away from the action to keep the operatives safe while they rested. 

It was cold in the city the strike team was stationed in, so Tracer traded her favorite leather jacket for a heavier winter coat. Emily fussed over her and didn’t let her leave until she had a proper scarf too. She remembered how Emily searched the coat closet for a spare one, couldn’t find any, and insisted Lena take hers. She tried to refuse it, it was her Christmas present after all, but Emily had insisted, claiming she could survive without it for a week or so. So, Lena had sighed and taken it with a kiss on the check. 

But now, she was glad she had taken it. It smelled of flowery perfume Emily would always wear and the lemon tea she would always drink. Tracer sighed into it, missing her girlfriend more than anything. 

It was only the scent embedded in that dark green scarf that motivated Tracer to keep pushing, keep fighting, when her whole body ached and screamed to stop. Soon, she knew she would be home and with the love of her life again.

**Author's Note:**

> this may have been,,, me projecting,, just a bit,,,
> 
> fucking coronavirus, social distancing, cant see my girlfriend-


End file.
